The Story of the Fallen
by The Fallen Reaper
Summary: A girl of 18 years of age has special abilities and is treated differently because of it. But will she fit in? Who knows.


(Notes: this is set after the incident with the Kishin but not much beyond that. This is my first fan-fic so I know it's not perfect)

This life is hell...

That's what I thought anyway. I was living on the streets, selling myself in weapon form off as a 'weapon for hire' sort of deal. I'm not your average weapon either, the ones who don't know my name just call me the soul drainer. Stupid name, I know, but it's true. My weapon form, besides being outside the norm for other reasons, drains and absorbs bits of a soul with each slash and stab that I do. Oh, but for whatever reason I hadn't become a Kishin egg. My real name you ask? I forgot it long ago, after the...incident I changed it to a simple name 'The Fallen Reaper'. Yes I was being a bit pretentious, comparing myself by that name to lord death and his son but hey, I didn't care about anything anymore. Anyway, there I was sitting in my little corner in the city when I heard some rustling from around the corner. I grimaced and concentrated to form part of my weapon form. I flexed my left hand, which was now a main-gauche, or parrying dagger, and slid into the shadows. I heard whoever it was approaching at a run. I focused on the sounds carefully...one...two...three...three pairs of footsteps. I gulped and controlled my breathing. As they were almost near me I started to hear fairly loud music. I blinked a few times and thought to myself quickly,

"Not trying to be to quiet I guess. Man, what the hell are these guys doing? There's nothing interesting back here, save me and nobody knows that I live here..."

They got closer now and I saw their faces, then I swore in my thoughts, still making no real noise. The people in front of me were Azusa Yumi, the death scythe that turned into a crossbow, Sid Barrett, the zombie meister, and Justin Law, the meister-less death scythe. If those three were here then they must be looking for me. I looked behind me but there was garbage in my way so I couldn't back out quietly. I heard Sid speak softly to the other two then say out loud,

"Come on out, Fallen, we came to speak to you."

Hah, like they think I'm not prepared for this sort of thing? I pulled down the opening in my pipe system, which made it so my voice came from six directions.

"I have no business with the DWMA. Tell me what you want of me and I'll come out, or hide forever depending."

My voice was hollow, emotionless, cold. I even saw Sid tense a bit at the sound of it, good, my training had been working. He spoke softly with the other two again before replying.

"We came to bring you to the DWMA. Lord Death wanted to talk to you."

"If that's true then why bring two death scythes and one of the top misters? You could have come yourself, Sid Barrett."

"We were not sure if you'd attack and with your power we wanted to make sure that you felt threatened enough not to attack."

"Fine, I'll come out if I see Justin Law shut off his damned headphones and see hands in the air."

They did as I asked, Sid had to kick Justin to get the headphones out, which I laughed at. I came out and finally revealed myself. I haven't actually described myself have I? Well I'm a bit tall, about 5'10". Doesn't sound tall, but for a woman it is, though nobody can tell. I always wear a hood, keep my long silver hair up, and wear a wrap to make my body look more masculine, holding down my chest. I raised up my left had and it went back to normal. I nodded and they nodded back. Oh, as to my voice, I bought a minor device that alters it for me, so that it sounds as if I am male, not female, but I rarely speak anyway. They took me to a car and we drove off. I made no conversation during the trip no matter how many times they tried to get me to speak. I only said one thing on the trip, "I will only speak to lord death." And that was it. We got to the academy, apparently I was more famous then I knew. As they escorted me to Lord Death's room I heard a lot of the kids there whispering things like "Oh my god, it's The Fallen Reaper" and "How is fallen not a Kishin egg if he steals souls?" I sighed and Sid chuckled whispering near me,

"You can't blame them, you are one of a kind."

I shrugged a bit and stayed silent. We kept walking and I noticed a few famous people like Maka Albarn and Black Star, but I didn't care about fame. I kept walking with them and ignored the mumbling. We eventually got to Lord Death's room. I was confused when I didn't see anything but a mirror, but Sid wrote on the mirror and Lord Death appeared. He was silly, stupid, inefficient. I didn't understand why people would follow such a man, but I shrugged mentally and looked at him, I spoke softly so that the voice changer could catch it and amplify it.

"They said you wanted to see me. What is it you want?"

"Ya hia, how's it going? Well, we kinda heard you have an interesting ability."

"And if I do? Why do you care?"

"Well we'd like to lean more about you and your powers."

I laughed at that, good gods this guy can't be Lord Death. His silly voice and mask were just so...child like! I couldn't believe it! I spoke softly again, hoping the laughing hadn't revealed my gender.

"You going to get Stein to experiment on me? Make me into a test subject?"

"No no, we want you to train here at the academy! Your only eighteen, yet you've got amazing skill!"

Was he being serious? I looked over at Sid and the Death Scythes who seemed just as surprised as I was at this offer. He couldn't be serious. I had killed and therefore absorbed the souls of normal humans, and he wanted to let me in? I started to ask slowly,

"And who am I supposed to be paired with? I can work with anybody, I just don't know who you'd want me with."

"Hmmm...for now you'll work alone, we know you can."

I nodded and held up my right arm, which turned into a long thin blade, in fact it was the blade of a rapier. I transformed it back and raised an eyebrow. He kept on speaking as I did this though,

"We'll have you join the same class as Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black Star, and Tsubaki."

I glared at him and gave him my coldest and most empty voice as I asked a couple questions.

"Can I wear this jacket and hood, aka covering my face and hair as is my mark? What will I do for housing and can I be guaranteed privacy in my room?"

He held up those huge hand things and spoke slowly,

"You can wear what you want. We should be able to find single housing for you, and we guarantee your privacy. Sid, Justin, Azusa, I'd like some time alone with Fallen."

The three of them looked at each other and walked out. He waited until we heard the door close before saying,

"Fallen, go ahead and remove that device and hood. I want to talk truly. I know that your not male, but I'm going to keep it secret for now."

I gasped a bit and looked at him dumbfounded, asking myself how he knew, but he said simply,

"I can always tell. The real reaper sees all in front of him."

His voice had changed to the low pitched deep voice that I expected. I sighed and clicked the device off and lowered my hood, now showing my face to him. My pitch black eyes starring at him carefully. There was only one thing I hated about my face, and that was the scar. I had a scar that ran from the middle of my left eyebrow straight down to the level of my lower lip. I looked at him curiously, still wondering but he said something odd.

"Look, we know what you do, what makes you different, but we don't know why you have those things, and unfortunately your too important to go be living in the streets. If you decide not to take classes or try and run from here, then i will stop you and you will be living in a jail cell, understood?"

I nodded and spoke normally for the first time to anybody from the DWMA. My voice you ask? It's soft, flowing, with a massive amount of shyness to it. I always get much more shy once I take my hood off.

"U-U-Understood sir. When do I-I-I begin c-c-c-class?"

He went on back to his normal voice, that is his silly voice, and explained that as soon as they got me a residence inside Death City they would have me start classes. I'd be given a slightly different training regimen then the other students, which he was still deciding upon. It took about three days but we got things settled out. I went to class the fourth day after arriving. I noticed everybody in the class, yet nobody noticed me. Good, that's what I'd been training to do, plus with my cloak which was made special, they would never notice me. You ask what the cloak does? Well let me explain class and you'll learn.

The class started fairly normally, that is Stein came in with his rolling chair, looked around, made a few notes for attendance and smiled a bit. After that it got a bit odd. He spoke to the class with an odd grin on his face.

"Well class, it appears nobody here has noticed our new student. Let's see how long it takes for you to find them."

The class erupted into noise, and I chuckled to myself. They wouldn't find me easily. I scooted back so that I was against the corner, I had all ready been sitting in the upper right, if your looking towards the board. After ten minutes of people looking, Maka finally shouted,

"Who the hell are you? Why do you have no soul?!"

She pointed at me as she did it and the class finally noticed me. I laughed softly so that the device picked it up and altered that to the male voice.

"Good job, you found me. Took you long enough."

Stein grinned and span in his chair, saying in an odd way of speaking.

"Well done well done. Everybody say hello to our new addition, The Fallen Reaper."

The class erupted in sound again. Some voices were filled with awe, most with fear and confusion. A couple people started to approach me but before I could do anything, stein spoke up.

" I wouldn't get near him if I were you. He's a solo weapon, and a skilled one at that. Fallen, could you come down here?"

I sighed and shrugged, walking down and avoiding the people. I felt them staring, not like they could get anything. The cloak I was wearing completely hid my soul's wave lengths, so it appeared as if I had no soul. Stein explained this to the class while I made my way down. He looked at me and grinned, speaking loud enough for the class to hear over the hubbub.

"Well, Fallen, care to show us what else besides your cloak and your stealing ability, that everybody knows about, makes you a different sort of weapon?"

I sighed and shook my head a bit. I expected this I suppose, and so I turned to the class, bumped the volume of my speaker up and spoke so that it would catch it, alter it, and amplify it.

"I turn into more than one weapon."

They shrugged and Tsubaki asked timidly,

"You mean like me?"

I shook my head and looked at stein. He was a teacher and I was promised my privacy so I went up to him and said,

"Care to hold me in weapon form to show them?"

He shrugged and nodded, he knew what I did. I concentrated and transformed. When I transform I split in two, half of me turning into a rapier, the other into a matching Main Gauche, the parrying dagger. The class was in awe of this, some asking how it was possible. Stein shrugged and I felt our souls match near instantly, which surprised me. He explained that I was here to be examined, though he was sad he couldn't look inside me. That got a laugh out if the class and I returned to normal. I said nothing as I went back to my seat. After I sat down a lot of the girls and some of the guys started to come more near me, but I simply propped my right arm on my desk and had it transform into the rapier blade. That got them to back down for a whole thirty minutes. I saw people trying to see under my hood, which is why I keep it pulled down and towards my face. I also saw several eyeing me up and down curiously. I sighed and prayed my room was indeed private. The rest of class was un-eventful,until lunch that is. I got my food from my pack and tried to find a place alone, which wasn't possible. Every time I sat down somewhere, a flood of people came and tried to sit near me. I tried the sword arm trick but it didn't work anymore. People there had worked up the guts to try and stay near me. Seeing this, I sighed and got up for the fifth time, and just started to eat while walking. Some people tried to talk to me but I ignored them. The rest of the day, thank the gods, went by uneventfully. I got home and checked to make sure it hadn't been opened. I made a little system on the second day that allowed me to see if anybody had entered my room. I kept a slip of paper in the door, but that was just a red herring. The main thing I check is the tripwire just inside. If you open the door only a few inches, then you can see the tripwire before it is sprung. I checked this time, nobody had entered. I let the wire trip and closed the door, ignoring the tripwire and all. I sat down on the couch, and flinched as I heard something outside the window. I didn't react immediately, preferring my stealth, but I did decide that I needed to check out the window. That's when I grinned a bit and got a bucket, filled it with water, and then opened the window. I wasn't surprised to see anybody right there, but i knew they were above or below me. I sighed contently and looked out straight. Then, with the bucket next to me, I 'accidentally' knocked it over, spilling it's contents down the side of the building. I heard a 'gack', and looked down to see Blackstar hanging right below my window. I tsked and said,

"Not a very good assassin, if I could hear you from my couch. A recommendation, Black Star, next time you want to try and spy on me, put in a camera, not try and come yourself."

I grinned as he was slipping. I formed my left hand into the Main Gauche and he paled a bit as I put the tip against his left hand.

"Now, either you leave or I prick your hands, and you know what happens if I do."

He gulped a bit and I heard Tsubaki call up to him, saying to come down. He grumbled and dropped down, I reformed my hand to normal and smiled, yelling down to Tsubaki,

"Thanks! Try to keep him away from me if you can! It's quite bothersome actually!"

She nodded and yelled up to me with a shy voice,

"I'll do my best! He's a bit hard to handle!"

I chuckled and waved as she dragged him off, he was still pouting. I closed the window and fell asleep just as I hit my bed, not caring about my clothes at this point. It had been a tiring day, and I only hoped things would get better. When I woke in the morning, things were feeling better but then I looked at the pile of letters that had accumulated under my door during the night. I started to count them based on what they were. I had twenty invites to train with some of the guys, I had thirteen invites asking if I would like to go out with different girls across the school, five invites to play games with some people, fifteen invites to go on a tough soul gathering mission, and one official letter from Lord Death Himself. I, of course, opened the one from Lord Death first, and it was a simple letter, explaining that I was not to accept any invites to go collect souls, as they were not sure what would happen if i stole the soul of a Kishin egg the way I had stolen souls of normal people. One note though, I have never eaten the soul of a human. I've taken bits and pieces, but I have never eaten a full soul. It also talked about how i was going to stay meisterless until they deemed it safe for me to have a meister, assuming I wanted a meister at all. I read through the offerings, writing a common 'no thank you' response for all of them, except for one. I looked at it closely and was unsure of what to do. The reason behind me being unsure? This was the most well written letter, and when I looked at the sender I froze. The sender was signed Death the Kid. I read over the letter four times before I decided what to do. It was an offer to come with him, liz, patty, maka, blackstar, soul, and tsubaki to play basketball after school. I debated it in my head, and finally came to a sneaky conclusion. If I paired myself up with these guys, the people at school might think i was one of 'those' kids, and might leave me alone. I however, had no intention of doing anything to reveal my gender, as it would become a bit awkward and might cause some troubles at the school. I went to school, nothing much happened. People still tried to get me to talk to them, I still shied away from them. I found that I actually liked a good walk during lunch, even if I'm followed by fan girls and guys wanting to learn my secrets. After school, with my cloak still on and all, I went down to the basketball court and sat on a bench, waiting for the others. Black Star was the first to Arrive, no surprise there. Then it was kid, liz, and patty. Oh, and of course Tsubaki came with Black Star. Maka and Soul were the last to arrive. They all looked at me, and soon they were making teams. Obviously they had their own pre-chosen teams, and they were debating where to put me in before I decided to speak and said,

"I do not actually plan on playing, only observing."

They frowned a bit and Black Star and Soul started to complain, but Kid just kind of sighed and motioned me off to the side. I frowned and formed my main gauche, but went over with him. I kept my hood low and made sure to stay far enough away to keep my voice hidden, but also lowered my volume on the voice changer so that it was as if I was whispering. He looked at the area of my face, even though it was hidden by my hood. He spoke very softly,

"It's fine if you don't want to do anything Fallen, can you sound a little happy to be here though? The others were all excited that I had invited you and that you had accepted."

I sighed and nodded and he spoke even more quietly,

"After this, if you would join me I'm planning to go to a nice restaurant, but Liz and Patty are going to be elsewhere."

I blinked at this but shrugged, Kid was someone I envied. He was cool, collected, and even with his disorder, he was amazing. His hair was cool, and I knew the significance of the bands on his hair, even if he didn't. I smiled, laughed a bit, and yes they can't see the smile but I don't care. I did as he asked because I thought he deserved my cooperation. The game ended

with kid's team winning, I cheered in good faith actually, which surprised even myself. I smiled under my hood, these guys were amazing to watch. Even at basketball I saw their fighting styles coming out. I reached into my hood and felt the scar on my face, sighing heavily. Kid noticed this and raised an eyebrow but made no comment. All but Kid and I ended up leaving quickly. He smiled once he was sure nobody was around and said softly,

"It's good to finally meet you, Fallen. As you know I am Death the Kid, and I know what your hiding under that hood, that is at least the overall. I don't know details of how you look, but I know what you are, Ms. Fallen."

I sighed heavily and spoke still with the device active, I didn't want anybody to suspect if we passed them.

"Did your father tell you? Or did you figure it out on your own?"

"Does dad know? I guess he would. No, I figured it out."

"what gave me away?"

"Well for one the device you have leaves a tiny, tiny trace of your original voice left. It's very hard to detect, but I was curious and so was using everything I could to try and figure you out. Another thing was after you left class this morning I passed your seat and found a very long strand of silver hair. I know nobody that sits near you has that long silver hair, and so I guessed that you might not be who you claim you are. My only question is: Why?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. I wasn't sure how I was going to respond to that one, I'm sure he didn't want my whole life story, and the...incident was still a very sore subject. While the wound of that memory wasn't bleeding, it still hurt me as it had sense that day. I shrugged and said what first came to mind,

"Well you see, I dislike people. That is, I hate social contact. I took your offer to come to your little basket ball game today because I thought that if I was seen with you guys, the other students might leave me alone as one of those 'super fancy' and 'powerful' kids that hang out with each other. My only question for you right now Kid is: Can you keep this a secret? I've been sworn by your father to have privacy, even though Black Star made an attempt to break into my room yesterday. He failed utterly, but it was interesting."

Kid laughed at that, which I found oddly comforting, and we finally got to the restaurant he was taking me to. The waitress only did one double take before we got a seat, something i was impressed with. I looked around and turned the volume on my device down, so that others could not hear.

"Is it ok if I stay with the hood up? I'm apparently a pretty famous person here, and I'd rather not go spreading myself around."

He nodded and made a few recommendations. I showed him which one I wanted and when the server came by he was very gentlemanly and ordered for the both of us. I nodded my thanks and sat back, enjoying his company. He just smiled and leaned back also, despite the many stares we were getting from other students from our class and in the school. The food came, we made small talk, we ate and I never removed my hood. He actually helped me when a few strands of my hair fell down out of my hood, that is he told me about it and then I fixed it. Eventually at one point I sighed and said,

"You know Kid, you wouldn't like to look at my face at all."

He raised an eyebrow at that and asked curiously,

"What do you mean? What about it would I not like?"

I sighed again and leaned back, explaining the scar I had and how it made me asymmetrical, even though I hated that. He frowned and nodded, saying for now it might be best for me to keep it up and to keep a low profile. I nodded back and we finished. He was nice enough to pay and we went our separate ways. I flopped onto my bed and sighed, muttering to myself as I fell asleep.

When I woke up next, I saw another letter, this time from Soul asking if I could show him a few things about being a solo weapon on my next soul collection run. Apparently my limitations hadn't been made public yet. I considered how to respond and resigned to just tell him in class. I sighed as I got dressed and got ready to head to class, it was going to be another eventful day, I could feel it. I sighed and accepted my fate, that for at least a little while, I'd be the center of attention while I was at the school. Class went by, and at the break I went up to Soul and told him that I wasn't allowed to go on soul gathering missions at this point in time. He shrugged in confusion but it is what it is. That day was actually kind of peaceful, that is until after class was out and I got called up to see Lord Death. There were murmurs from the other students about what was going on. A favorite theory was that I was going to be put into a cell or deemed too dangerous to live. I sighed and shrugged, going to see what he wanted of me. He was sitting there with...tea of all things. There was a cup across from him and a seat, but what got me was the third seat in the room, which was occupied by Kid. I gulped and made sure the door was closed. I scanned around, and nobody was there. I sighed and turned off my device, removed my hood, and sat down keeping my eyes at the ground.

"You w-w-w-wanted to see me, L-L-Lord Death?"

He nodded and said,

"Ya I did. We need to see what happens when you try and collect a Kishin egg soul. Kid has offered to take you out to do a minor collection job."

I blinked a few times and nodded slowly, I was surprised after he told me and I therefore got the story spread that I couldn't do collection missions. He went on to explain that it would be registered as Kid, so that the students wouldn't know. Also, the one the other students would see is one Kid, Liz, and Patty had done earlier, but had never been put up as completed, it had been taken off the board, but never shown as completed. That apparently had been before the whole Kishin incident, which surprised me. I was to go collect the soul of a murderer of some kind. I nodded, still not having looked up, and asked slowly.

"But K-K-Kid...what about symmetrically, won't it b-b-be off for y-y-you?"

It wouldn't actually be off, for my weapon form is very odd indeed. Instead of the rapier or main gauche, I can form a second rapier or main gauche, but I wanted to see if he knew that. He froze and then Lord Death spoke up, explaining that to Kid. Kid looked at me with an odd grin, obviously who knew I was trying to be tricky. I looked at him and was shocked to see him only twitching a little bit from looking at my face and the scar on it. I sighed and pulled my hood back up.

"When do we leave?"

I asked, the words changing to the male voice half way through as I set up my little device. Kid explained that we were leaving now, and that we had been excused from class for the time we'd be gone. I shrugged and went to my room to get a few things. I had asked him which weapon's he'd prefer me in, and he said the rapiers. I grabbed two rapier sword sheaths, nice leather with decorative design. I made them myself actually, but only after years of work. Anyway I met up with him and we went off.

Next Chapter: The Revealing.

We arrived in London and found the guy, some weird guy with a gun. His clothing was weird to, very asymmetrical. Kid took me and it was an easy fight. Each time I took a bit of the guys soul, I felt stronger and more powerful. I was surprised at the feeling, but I still felt shy and scared that something bad may happen. I mean the common rumor around the school was that when I steal a piece of the soul I instantly graft it onto my own, so that if I took Kishin Egg souls then my soul would slowly turn into a Kishin Egg. After we finished we made our way back, it wasn't a particularly exciting trip one way or the other. When we got back we went to Lord Death's room and found both him and Stein there. They asked me to remove my soul repression cloak, thats what I call it, and so I did. Stein looked at my soul and nodded a bit, saying to Lord Death that it does not appear that I need to be restricted from having to collect Kishin Souls. I appeared to be safe enough to not worry. I sighed and was happy that I could go and do that now but I turned towards Lord Death and said softly,

"L-L-Lord Death...some of the o-o-other students are starting to s-s-suspect my true gender. I don't want to cause a d-disturbance by revealing it but..."

Kid interrupted then. which surprised me.

"I'll do it father. People are going to more comfortable if a Grim Reaper reveals the truth."

I sighed a bit and nodded, saying very softly and only so Kid could hear,

"thank you Kid...I owe you."

He shrugged and I put my hood back on and we went to class for the day with Stein, however what I didn't put on was my voice changer. I gulped a few times on the way there, but Kid and Stein both said there was nothing to worry about so I didn't let it bother me as much. We got to class and people were mumbling as to why Stein was late and why we were with him. He motioned for the two of us to stay down there and I sighed but only to myself. He explained that Kid and I had been out on a soul collection mission and that all was fine, stealing a Kishin Egg soul like that does not cause me to become a Kishin Egg myself. That bit of info got an audible sigh of relief out of the class, which I chuckled at. I looked around, keeping my head low until the announcement was made. When Kid went up they were surprised, worried something like a new Kishin was made or something I guess. When he said it was concerning me the room went dead silent. I chuckled again and stood up straight, instead of my hunched over position. There was some murmuring from the class, then Kid nodded at me and I breathed in, and removed my hood. The uproar when I did was huge, and I noticed a lot of the girls blushing, I also noted they were mostly the ones who sent the 'will you go on a date with me' letters. I laughed now, out loud and with my real voice. That shut them up very quickly. I smiled and said, still a bit shaky,

"W-Well...This is me. The Fallen Reaper. I don't even remember my original name, so no you can't ask it. I l-l-look forward to working with you a-a-all."

There was lots of blinking, and I noticed Kid was grinning oddly. He nodded and explained that I had kept my true gender secret because they weren't sure how long I'd be staying there, and so I was not interested in getting to attached to anyone. That was partially true, I don't want to get attached to anyone but I said nothing. I simply went back to my seat and went back to class. Almost everybody in the class gave me occasional glances, some with grins, others with blushes, and I did what I always do with other people: ignore them. Besides for that little escapade, the class went by uneventfully. A few days latter, Kid came up to me when I was sitting on a bench near the basket ball courts. The reaction was shock for the first day, then lots of apologies the second day, and now it had calmed down, if only a little bit. But Kid came up to me and sat next to me, asking me an odd question:

"Hey Fallen, how would you like to come with me on my next soul collection mission?"

I blinked a few times and tilted my head. I was still shy, but for some reason I was less shy when I was with Kid,

"Why would you ask this Kid? I-I don't get why you would ask...y-y-you have your own w-w-weapon partners..."

He laughed a bit and shook his head,

"I was going to go normal with those two on this mission, but you see that I wanted to head off and do this in about four days, but Liz and Patty will be doing something else, so I need a weapon of some sort. You seemed like the most logical and reasonable choice."

I sighed and looked up towards the sky, bitting my lower lip. I spoke slowly, carefully, and very quietly,

"Well...if y-y-your sure, then that's ok. I'll gladly come with you on this mission b-b-but what will the other students th-th-think?"

It was his time to blink apparently, for he did it several times. He leaned down a bit to help keep the conversation private,

"What do -you- think they will suspect?"

I sighed and looked around a bit. I considered more and said simply,

"They may suspect that w-w-we are dating."

Yes, I was cutting it close. I was doing my best to not make this sound like a date that I wanted, but he grinned and nodded, replying with the phrase:

"It's a date then."

I shook my head in mock sadness and he laughed. He also explained that he'd clear it with his father, but he suspected no problems.. I smiled and nodded as he walked off. I went back to my apartment and laid down, falling asleep quickly.

Next Chapter: The Deadly Mission.

It was only four days after that little meeting with Kid that we went off, this time to New York City, to get a Kishin soul that had been particularly tough to catch. A couple people had even got minor injuries from facing this guy, he was a tough one. We also were supposed to gather the souls of those that worked for this guy, as they were also corrupted. We found a group of them wandering, and that is when we struck. I transformed and he quickly stabbed all of them in the heart, and I felt myself empowered further. We had been training together actually for the few past days, and already my soul was becoming attuned to his, but he wasn't sure we should try a soul resonance yet, which was fine by me. I had never done a soul resonance with anybody, and I wasn't sure what would happen. Anyway, we went and found the guy we were after the following night, but it wasn't a pretty scene. We found the guy's hideout and busted in, but he was ready. I tried to warn Kid to get back, but he wasn't expecting it and I didn't speak quick enough. The guy came up with a pair of daggers and got a slash up Kid's arm. Kid had to drop half of me, and slashed at him but missed as he jumped back. I couldn't watch Kid get hurt again as the guy came up to slash, so I transformed into human and got in the way. His dagger drew a line on the right side of my face, from the level of my lips straight up to the middle of my eyebrow. A perfect match to my scar, but I did not know that at the time, and I never got to see it for myself. After I got in the way Kid went all martial arts on the guy and knocked him back. Unfortunately, this guy was much better than we expected. He dropped a can of knockout gas towards us as he got pushed back. I swore and literally picked Kid up and threw him out a window. That's when the world went black and my face found the floor. When I awoke next, I wasn't at a hospital or doctor's office. In fact, I found myself staring at the eyes of the guy we were after. He was grinning some sort of evil grin at me, and I hated it. He spoke softly and crazily,

"I was thinking of eating your soul...but no, why should I do that when I can have fun with you first?"

I spat in his face and spoke harshly, and this time with no fear what so ever.

"Damn you, you bastard! Your freaking ugly and your breath stinks! Get the hell away from me and maybe I'll let you live."

I was trying, while talking, to cut myself loose of the ropes I was bound in, by turning my finger into a mini-blade and cutting. He glared at me and spat in my face, then grinned and said,

"Well then, if I'm that ugly I'll help you not have to look at me anymore."

That's when I screamed, for he came at me with his daggers, placing the tip of each one at each eye, and that's when I fainted again. When I woke next, I found I saw only blackness. I heard noises that sounded like fighting in the distance, and I tried to scream but found myself gagged. I kept on cutting as best I could, trying to ignore this pain I felt. The sounds of fighting went on for a bit, then it was quiet. A few moments later, I heard someone coming towards me. I tried to crawl into a corner, but that's when I heard some familiar voices. I heard Liz, Patty, Kid, Professor Stein, and Death Scythe, that is, I heard Spirit. I got released from my binds and gag, though apparently they hadn't seen my face yet. I reached up and felt my face, then screamed in horror, because I felt that my eyes were gone. I buried my face into my legs and screamed once more, but this time words at those that sounded worried about me,

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! PLEASE JUST...go...away..."

Professor Stein spoke up then, speaking softly. As he spoke I also felt a hand grip my shoulder gently.

"Fallen...what's wrong? What happened?"

I was gasping in horror and pain, but spoke so softly that only Professor Stein could hear me.

"My eyes...oh gods my eyes...he stabbed them out...I can't see anything...don't let the other's see...I don't want them to know..."

He nodded and called for Kid to bring something over. I felt my cloak wrap around me, and Professor Stein helped pull the hood over my face, which I nodded my thanks for. He spoke to the others softly, holding my shoulder still as I stood up.

"Fallen is quite shaken up by this event. It'll take some time for her to get back into the field, both mentally and physically. She has some injuries that will eventually heal but for now we need to get her back to Death City so I can look at her injuries properly."

They nodded and they got into a car, though I got in a separate one with Stein only. I was shaking the whole way back while he treated my injuries. He chuckled a bit actually, and said the cut over my right eye, the first one I got, was an exact duplicate to the one over my left eye. I chuckled a bit and calmed slightly, but did not stop shaking.

Next Chapter: Dealing with the Issue.

Five days after we got back, and five days of not leaving my room. Stein came by with food and water every day, and to check to see how my injuries were healing. That was the only person I let in during these five days, no matter how many people came by. I even got Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Blackstar trying to visit. Blackstar even tried to break in, but Stein happened to be there, and so he was able to scare Blackstar away, which I was thankful for. We decided that I should come out soon, the rumors were circulating like crazy about why I wasn't back and was locked in my room. One of the most common was I was actually locked there because I had eaten the soul of a normal human being. In truth I was just to scared to come out. I hadn't been eating well and was quickly losing muscle and my desire to live. Professor Stein helped my hood extend a bit so that I completely kept my face hidden, and we agreed that I would act normal and as if I could see in class, but would leave late and get there early so that nobody knew about my eyes. I was not one for taking notes anyway, and Stein excused me each time we had to truly do something that required us to see. Of course, I knew that someday, someone was going to figure it out but...I enjoyed my silence and secrecy. Of course, after ten days of going to classes like this, Professor Stein was interrupted by a runner who said that Lord Death wanted to see Maka and me in the Death Room as soon as possible. I flinched heavily at hearing this, for if I had to move in front of everyone, then they would know that I had lost my sight. Well, Stein went and told the class to hold tight for a moment while he spoke with Lord Death. He came up and sat next to me, pulling out a small hand held mirror, or so I'm told. I heard him writing on the mirror and then speaking softly,

"Hello Lord Death, are you there?"

I heard Lord Death's voice, but couldn't make out what he said. Stein was down to a whisper while the class was murmuring about what was up.

"Lord Death...if I may be so brash, why are you calling up Fallen now? You -know- we are keeping it a secret, and if she leaves in front of everyone here, then they -will- figure it out and cause trouble."

Lord Death also spoke softly, and with his deep voice which surprised me.

"If you are that concerned about people learning the truth, then ask Maka to guide Fallen, and as I see you sitting there Fallen, act like you are limping. Stein, tell the class that Fallen has a slight limp and needs help getting around because of it or something. I trust Maka enough not to go spreading around the truth, if you tell her quietly."

Stein nodded and asked me if that was ok, which it was by me. I heard Stein get up and head downstairs, calling Maka down for a second. I guess he explained what I needed, because she came right up to me and helped get me up. I acted like it was hard getting up and that my leg was injured or something. Stein had the classes attention, explaining that I had come early and left late to try and not show this limp, which was a side affect of the treatment that would eventually go away. On the way there, Maka spoke to me very quietly and with a great deal of what sounded like apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry Fallen...I had no idea that something that bad had happened. You've hidden it well, I'll say that..."

I didn't respond, well at least not quick enough because she started to speak again.

"When we get to Lord Death, I'm going to request that he assign you a meister partner. You can't fight like this."

I sighed and shook my head a bit. Judging from how far I thought we had gone, we were approaching his room soon. I spoke softly and more shyly than I thought. While Maka was famous, I had never been a fan of her 'make everybody a friend' attitude she had.

"Please d-d-don't. I d-d-don't want to cause any trouble. L-l-let's just see what he w-w-wants and then we c-c-can see what he w-w-wants to do."

She sighed and I guessed shook her head sadly. That's when we got to Lord Death's room. I walked in and made sure the door locked once we were inside, then removed my hood. My silver hair was down actually, and it was a mess. I had not done anything besides wash it ever sense I lost my sight, and it was not the best to look at. Besides that I now sported a black piece of silk cloth around where my eyes used to be, tied like a blindfold. I heard Maka gasp a bit as she saw the state I was in, and I just chuckled. She helped guide me to a seat which was across from Lord Death I guessed, and she told me about the tea cup in front of me. I fumbled for it a bit, but found it without to much problem. Lord Death started the conversation with a simple question towards Maka.

"Maka...can you help us keep this a secret? We aren't ready to share that Fallen has lost her eyesight yet."

Maka spoke then, with more confidence than I expected.

"Of course Lord Death! You can count on me!"

I smiled a bit and took a sip of my tea, but then frowned at Lord Death's next statement.

"For now Fallen, you won't take any missions to go collect souls. Not until we can find a suitable partner for you."

I sighed and scooted back, lying down without asking permission to. I considered this as he was talking to Maka about some assignment he wanted her and Soul to go on. I spoke in a lapse, which got both of their attentions I guess.

"Lord Death...With all do respect, I've looked at the other souls in my class, and honestly I know who is a best fit, however, there is no way possible for me to be his weapon, for he's not a student anymore."

Lord Death was starting to ask but Maka got to it first,

"Who would that be Fallen?"

I chuckled a bit and pointed towards the entrance way.

"That guy."

The person to whom I was referring and pointing at was in fact Stein, who said,

"What about me?"

That got me giggling. Lord Death explained what I had just said, and Stein grinned a bit.

"Fallen, you realize that I'm your teacher right?"

I shrugged and nodded, speaking softly and not actually faltering while in this privacy and company for some reason.

"I do, but I'm also a blind student in need of 'special assistance', am I not?"

"Well, that you are Fallen, but you know I can't go on any missions with you."

I nodded and sighed. Stein apparently had called his class, and wanted to talk to Lord Death for a bit. I shrugged and stayed where I was as Maka left. I didn't pay attention to what they were speaking about, until I heard my name that is.

"...A partner for Fallen? I'm not sure...I know we need to figure something out, but...she had a point earlier, nobody in the class looks like they'd have a compatible soul with hers. While she can work with anybody, her particular personality which shows more doesn't work with most of the people I can think of."

That was Stein who was speaking, and I sighed and shook my head. I doubted that I'd find anybody who would be compatible with me, well -truly- compatible, for my soul was chaos when I was in the open. Shy as hell, and now with my missing eyesight I was really afraid to do much. They kept talking and I kept not caring. Eventually I left to my apartment and debated in my head. I really should let people know but...I was not sure, I did not want people treating me as weaker and being all sympathetic. If I beat someone in a fight, someone tough, and then reveal it, I might be respected...but who...I was not sure. I went to sleep so that I could think it over.

Next chapter: The Duel

I woke up the next morning feeling almost refreshed. I kept thinking about it during class and finally came to a decision. I nodded as I went to see lord death with stein after class. Lord Death was surprised to see me, but I smiled and took off my hood. I really should fix my hair, or that's what I was told. I shrugged and spoke without hesitation.

"Lord Death, I come here to ask if you could call Justin Law here so I could ask him some things, that require him to be here in person."

Stein and Lord Death asked what I wanted to ask, but I shook my head. I was not going to tell them what I was planning, because I knew they would try to stop me. They finally agreed and I decided not to go to class until he got here. What I did do was work on listening to attack and hit properly. When he finally came, he knew who I was. I was not surprised, but I was a bit afraid. Justin Law was a death scythe after all, but if I could beat him in a duel, then maybe Lord Death would let me still do missions on my own...I hoped at least, but I would find out tomorrow when I scheduled myself to talk with him. If all went according to plan, the school would mostly be out and people would see. I was right, when we met there was a large crowd already, and I nodded because Stein was there. I spoke so loudly that not even Justin with his headphones could not hear me.

"Justin Law, there are currently some doubts about my strength and ability. I have been practicing, and now can turn off, so to speak, my soul stealing power. I come to you today to challenge you to a duel, if you will accept."

There was silence for a long while before Justin sighed but spoke, loudly cause of his headphones.

"I accept your challenge, The Fallen Reaper. I shall prove no imitator could defeat a weapon of my Lord!"

He started with doing one of his classics, that is he jumped in the air and shouted "Law-abiding..." He was about to let it rip, so I grinned and jumped up, from what I could tell he kept it pointing at me the whole time, but I had prepared for this. When he shouted "Silver Gun!" I used my power and turned into two main gauche, and in a X shape, cutting his attack in half. Once that was over, I turned back to human but with my left arm as a rapier blade, I parried, in mid-air, his next attack and then shoved my arm towards him. He blocked it, and I got hit when he slashed at me. I grunted in pain, and I dashed at him. I had a trick up my sleeve, he was ready to block but I stopped about three feet away, held up my left had and shouted, "Shards of the Fallen!" What happened was my hand turned into a rapier blade, I thrusted and it shattered into hundreds of fast projectiles, I even heard him gasp in pain. I breathed slowly and listened, paying attention to his music for his position. We went on in this fashion for three hours, and people kept watching. We were both at the end of our figurative ropes, but he made the first mistake. He slipped. I grinned then, and dived at him, hitting him in the head with the flat of my blade, knocking him unconscious! The crowd had only gotten bigger, and there were gasps as I beat him. I laughed, almost evilly, and them screamed to the world,

"I am The Fallen Reaper! Even as I am now, I will not be beaten!"

And then the gasps came again, because I removed my hood. My hair was down, and in shambles, cleaned but not combed. The blindfold was tight and black. Soul came up to me and asked the question everybody was wondering,

"Why aren't you taking the blindfold off now? You won, you proved your strength."

Stein came up and rested his had on my shoulder, telling the group why I was wearing the blindfold.

"Fallen has lost her eyes. She was not actually injured in the leg, but rather her eyes were removed.

I nodded and kept the piece of cloth up. Lord Death came then and spoke,

"Apparently I was wrong Fallen, you may accept missions solo but I highly recommend against it, not everybody has something for you to listen to."

I nodded at that point and just walked away. People tried to talk to me, but I was to tired. I just went to my room and slept.


End file.
